The evening
by CyberKia
Summary: She lost her friend. Someone helps her to deal with her loss.


_**There's a first time for all... enjoy!**_

 **THE EVENING**

And finally came the evening. But it was a different evening from all the other. It was the first evening, after a long time, in which she was alone. It was the first night without him, the best friend of her, her half of her love. Once again, the one who was closest to her spark had been taken away, torn from her arms. and this time had not been brutally executed in front of the optics. But that did not mean that she was suffering less.

Cliffjumper had been wounded, altered, mutilated, and finally killed. And without her having been able to do anything. The sense of helplessness remained vague around her as a dark aura, an impenetrable blanket in her thoughts.

She tried to remove from her mind the last sad image of her partner. She tried to remember him as he was in his life, not in his understood that it was more difficult than expected.

Since her mind gave her no peace, she stood up with a sudden leap from the berth on which until then she was sitting. She began to walk back and forth in the room. But she did not find the peace and serenity she wanted so much.

Anger, hurt, rancor, guilt, hate, sadness, revenge. Her mind and her heart were wandering aimlessly from one feeling to another.

She shook her head trying to stave off those negative thoughts from her processors.

She had to regain control of the situation ... and of itself. A bitter smile emerged on his lips: who knows what he would think of her Cliff? Who knows what sweet words of comfort he'd whispered to her? Or maybe he would simply comfort her as only he could do.

The smile on her face widened and the temperature of her body stood up a few degrees at the thought of his strong hands that caressed her in forbidden places.

Again, she shook her head trying to remove these kinds of thoughts. She sat down on the chair that was in front of the desk, put her elbows on the knees and grabbed her head in her hands.

In a flurry of thoughts, memories of loved ones who had lost during the war resurfaced in her processors.

Her parents and her closest childhood friends, killed in the first major assault on Praxus, her hometown.

Tailgate, killed in cold blood by Airachnid.

Her sisters in arms, vanished during a secret mission.

A face in particular continued to reappear before her eyes: Elita One.

Elita had been her commander, his mentor and one of his best friends. It was like the big brother she'd never had.

She taught her everything she knew, she had guided her first steps in Autobot army, she had been with her in the sad moments and happy ones.

The last time she had seen Elita, it had been the day when Arcee had been assigned to Tailgate's team. A short time later, the Femme commander disappeared into thin air. Everything that was known was that Elita and the other femmebots had been chosen by Optimus in person to take part in a secret mission from which none of them had returned.

Came to life different voices. Someone claimed that they had been taken prisoner by the Decepticons and held in the depths of Kaon. Others were convinced that the mission was still ongoing. Yet others said they simply were all dead.

Nobody knews the truth, maybe only Optimus and his entourage.

For her part, Arcee knew that there wasn't much space in time of war for the good news and that's usually the surprises weren't pleasant.

She was sure that, as for all other affected she had lost, she missed Elita terribly.

She hadn't realized that a tear had started to run down her face. Amazed and surprised , she brought a hand to her cheek and she felt the tip of her fingers were wet. She stared at these fingers for a moment, incredulous.

It was then she felt a slight pressure on her left shoulder. She wasn't frightened. Immediately she recognized who belonged this gentle touch.

"Optimus" said the femme softly as a smile was forming on her lips. The presence of her leader and friend had always positive effects on her and not only.

"I beg your pardon for coming" said formally the red and blue mech "And I realize it is late and that maybe ..." but Arcee interrupted Optimus rising from her chair and turning to him with a raised hand .

"Don't say it. I didn't report on my return from Jasper and ...".

This time it was to stop Optimus the femme grabbing with kindness her both shoulders.

"To be honest, I went just to see how you are" the tone of the Autobots leader had changed. It had become sweeter. And the gesture that he did next was full of sweetness too: with the right index finger wiped out the tear that was still plowing down the femme face.

Arcee closed her eyes savouring the moment. The she made a gesture totally unexpected for both. She threw herself into Optimus' arms and started crying uncontrollably.

Optimus knew he wasn't in front of his determined and proud SIC. She was a wounded femme in serach of comfort. He relaxed and hugged her in return. They remained in that position a few minutes.

But when Arcee's sobs didn't quit, Optimus took her in his arms, lifted her off the ground and sat down on the couch across the room. He held Arcee on his lap, while with one hand stroke her back.

"I wanna feel good" whispered the femme.

"Sorry?" asked confused the mech.

"I wanna feel good!" she repeated, her voice less feeble. And then shee kissed him.

Optimus was so upset that he didn't notice Arcee was now sitting next to him. He didn't even notice here arms pulling him down.

Then he tried to regain control of the situation, but once again he was taken aback. Arcee started to touch him with both hands: neck, shoulders, chest and went down to the abdomen.

Despite his initial reluctance, something changed in the great Optimus Prime. And now the commander of the Autobots seemed taken by what was going on.

The kisses become more passionate, and the moans of pleasure femme only increased Optimus' lust.

Within moments the autobot leader removed the femme's armor. Then touched his own.

He grabbed her by the hips and turned her with the face to the back of the couch. He positioned himself behind her, kneeling. Then he removed the last piece of their armor and began to penetrate her from behind.

"Make me feel good ... make me feel ... ohhhhh" moaned the femme while Prime increased the pace of his thrusts.

Then he grabbed again her by the hips and turned her face towards him. The pleasure and the enjoyment painting on the femme's face convinced Optimus to continue in this dangerous but damn enjoyable road.

He leaned her on the couch. He remained kneeling between her legs open and slipped his erection back into her. Arcee threw back her head and a grimaced halfway between the pleasure and the pain came over her face. The room was now filled with moans of pleasure when Optimus again began to move inside her.

More and more excited, the mech grabbed the femme with one hand and took her into a sitting position. He brought both hands on her thighs and brought her legs firmly on his hips as he increased the thrusts.

Now Prime was hardly able to hold back the rise to his climax. Using the right leg as a pivot, he turned both on the couch. Now Arcee was under him and Optimus was able look at her for a few seconds. The grimaces of pleasure painted on her face, the mouth half open from which came out moans of pleasure, the intakes which increased their work ... Optimus began to penetrate her with greater speed and force.

When they reached orgasm the first time, they remained a while in that position. Optimus' hips were holding Arcee pinned to the bed and, still panting from the effort and the pleasure, their eyes met. The passion gave way to tenderness and the kiss they exchanged was full of sweetness.

But only for a few seconds. Arcee overbalanced Optimus that slid off the couch. The impact with the cold, hard floor was not pleasant. But the discomfort lasted little. The femme was on him, legs wide apart, ready to be impaled by his erection. She put both hands on his chest and began to move, riding him, almost wild. The soundproof walls of the room once again welcomed the groans of pleasure of the two lovers.

They reached for the second time orgasm and again exchanged some tender and loving kisses.

Arcee leaned over him and closed her eyes. But she didn't allow Optimus to come out of her valve. The femme still began to move over him, but this time their pace was slower, quieter. Optimus put his hands on her buttocks and began to pull her to himself, while Arcee him put her hands on his shoulders but remained lying on top of him and began to whisper in his auditory receptors "I need you".

They were both exhausted, but the long years of exercises due to the war allowed Optimus to not go into stasis. It was different for Arcee. Proven by a hard day and the intense physical activity of the last hours, he fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

For a few minutes Optimus didn't move. He wanted to enjoy these last moments of intimacy before having to wear again his impassive mask of Prime. Finally he took Arcee in his arms and placed her on the berth. Calmly resumed his whole armor. The he rolled up her blankets and gave her a last kiss on her crest before heading for the door.

When he was in the doorway, he turned one last time toward Arcee sighed and closed the door behind him.

He put both hands on the doorposts and closed his eyes. At that moment he had the feeling of being watched. He turned and saw his old friend staring at him disapprovingly.

Have you talked to Arcee?" asked in an annoyed tone Ratchet.

Optimus just nodded.

"And how is she?"

The leader of the Autobots tried to compose himself "She tired and upset, but she will be fine".

"Good, good" the doctor continued "So, good night!" and he turned to open the door of his quarters.

The big red and blue mech thought he had escaped to his close friend, but Ratchet turned to him again "And I recommend ... tomorrow you and Arcee have to take double ration of energon".

Prime widened in surprise _"He knows"_ was his first thought.

The doctor smiled and left a startled Optimus Prime alone with his thoughts.


End file.
